


Decisions, Decisions

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [molstrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/gifts).



You walk out of his door in a huff.  
Daring Charming to get in your face,  
just so it could give you extra fuel to scorch the Earth.  
Juice comes bounding out of the house, just barely  
putting on his kutte

"Hey (y/n), wait! Wait!"

You want to ignore him, you NEED to ignore him, exhausted  
from all the times he's played his little mind games. Not  
calling you back, calling you constantly. Saying he doesn't  
need you, then saying he can't live without you, etc.  
You know if you stop, you'll fall for him again.  
All it takes is the magic ingredient. He grabs your hand,

"Wait a minute, (y/n)."

Slightly out of breath, he continues, "What's the matter, baby?"

You know how this will go, the path is all too familiar. And no

matter how much you hope it does, it never changes.

"I'm tired of your bullshit, Juice! These fucking games,  
I'm sick of them!"

The late afternoon sun hits you in the face, pissing you off.  
His calmness pissing you off even more. He kisses the  
right side of your face while holding it with his left.  
From there, your forehead, then your mouth. The  
broken sentences blurred by the wait and the weight of  
the suddenly anticipated contact -

...."Don't be that way, (y/n)"....

....."You know that I need you".....

...."You're the only one for me"....

...."Say you don't love me and I'll leave you alone"....

Every single word dripping into your senses in that  
husky ass voice. He knows you melt every time you  
hear it, wishing the words could manifest themselves  
out of the Heaven that is his mouth and roam freely  
all over your skin. And then he smiles; like the cherry  
on top of an ice cream sundae. Your feet forget they  
could even move. Your heart is like clay, longing to  
be molded by him. He steers you back toward the  
house. "Come on, (y/n). Time to make the neighbors  
envious." And you follow him back. For what is Love;  
if not dipped in waves of madness?

(end)


End file.
